Tarde (Sin daños a terceros)
by Portgas D. Raven
Summary: Justamente ahora, irrumpes en mi vida, con tu cuerpo exacto y ojos de asesina...tarde como siempre, nos llega la fortuna. LevixFem!Eren :) espero les guste


_**SnK no me pertenece, la canción Tarde, tampoco, hago esto por diversión**_

**Advertencia: **** LevixFem!Eren**

**Tarde (Sin daños a terceros)**

**Capitulo único**

Caminando con Hanji, mi novia de años por el lugar en el que menos lo imaginé, la vi. A ella, tan hermosa, tan radiante. Dejé de escuchar lo que Hanji decía para concentrarme por completo en recordar cada centímetro de ella. De su rostro, su estatura, contextura, vestimenta... cuando me di cuenta, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Sonreí. _Justamente ahora, irrumpes en mi vida, con tu cuerpo exacto y ojos de asesina, tarde como siempre, nos llega la fortuna._

_Tú ibas con él, yo iba con ella, jugando a ser felices por desesperados, por no aguardar los sueños, por miedo a quedar solos._

"Es una vieja amiga" le dije a Hanji cuando le pedí que nos acercáramos

-¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos? - dije deseando interiormente que ella me siguiera la corriente-¿Has estado bien?-me miró unos segundos y sonrió comprendiendo

-Sí, ¿Qué tal tú?-me respondió con una voz tan suave que me pareció irreal

-Ya sabes, un poco de esto, un poco de aquello-no pude evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa-¿Tu familia? ¿Qué tal?-

-Bien, no me puedo quejar-el chico a su lado le interrumpió

-¿Le conoces?-

-Somos amigos de la infancia-conteste yo

-¿Y tú eres?-pregunto arqueando una ceja

-Levi Rivaille, ella es Hanji Zoe-le presente con una mano

-Mucho gusto-dijo Hanji sonriente aunque su sonrisa no se puede comparar con la de Eren

-¿Y tú eres?-preguntó Zoe

-Mucho gusto, Hanji, yo soy Eren Jaeger, y él es Mikel Ackerman-el chico solo inclino la cabeza

-Eren- la llame confianzudo, pues "éramos amigos de infancia"-Me alegra volver a verte... pero, he perdido tu número, ¿Podríamos un día conversar?-le vi sonreír mientras se acomodaba un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja y saco un papel para anotar

-Aquí tienes-dijo extendiéndome el papel

-Te llamaré pronto, gusto en conocerte, Mikel-mi semblante se volvió serio, para después mirar a Eren-Saluda a tu familia de mi parte-

-Seguro que lo hare-dijo y soltó una risita

-Nos vemos-

**-0-**

_Ganas de besarte, de coincidir contigo, de acercarme un poco y amarrarte en un abrazo. De mirarte a los ojos y decirte bienvenida._

_Pero llegamos tarde, te vi y me viste, nos reconocimos enseguida pero tarde._

_Quizás en otras vidas, quizás en otras muertes._

_Que ganas de rozarte, que ganas de tocarte, de acercarme a ti y golpearte con un beso, de fugarnos para siempre._

No pude más con la tentación, estar en ese lugar me ponía extraño, saque el celular del bolsillo y marque su número que me sabía de memoria, ¿Cuántas veces había intentado llamarle antes? Escuché dos tonos y después su voz, su armoniosa voz al contestar.

-¿Alo?-

-Eren-dije casi con desesperación, sentía que me moría si pasaba un minuto más sin escucharla

-¡Levi!-sonaba sorprendida y al mismo tiempo contenta… ¿Le alegraba que yo le llamara?

-¿Cómo... te va?-pregunte intentando sonar casual

-Hm bien, ¿Y a ti?-

-Bien... oye... gracias por lo del otro día-de repente me quedé sin saber que decir

-No...te preocupes, siento como si ya nos conociéramos de algún lado-no puedo describir lo que eso hizo en mi interior

-Lo sé, también lo siento-sonreí mentalmente

-¿Y? ¿Sabes de donde nos conocemos?-parecía interesada en ello

-Hmmm ¿Has oído hablar del hilo rojo del destino?-de pronto me divertí al escucharme hablar sobre aquella tontería que Hanji me había contado alguna vez

-No, ¿Qué es eso?-

-Es un hilo invisible que conecta a dos personas. El hilo puede estirarse o torcerse... pero jamás romperse-me sentí demente, hablando sobre eso en medio de la calle

-¿Crees tú que estamos conectados?-su voz sonó algo esperanzada, sentí una especie de nudo en mi garganta y trague con dificultad

-Necesito verte-zanje la pregunta y solté un suspiro

-Y yo a ti-

-¿Vives... con él?-no quería saberlo realmente, pero…

-No, yo...-su voz se apagó y me preocupe

-¿Tú...?-la incite a seguir

-He dejado a Mikel-

En ese instante quise rodar por el suelo de la felicidad, pero me contuve porque estaba en la calle…y porque yo no hago eso-¿Por qué?-pregunté lo más calmado que pude

-Desde que nos encontramos...no pude evitar pensar en que no debía estar con él, así que un día...lo termine-

-¿Estás bien con eso?-

-Estoy tranquila, ¿Qué hay de ti?-me rasqué la nuca

-Yo... terminé con Hanji-dije finalmente

-Oh... ¿Estas...bien con eso?-pregunto, algo dudosa, me dio ternura

-Lo estoy aunque... Hanji no... íbamos a casarnos dentro de un mes pero... no podía hacerlo, simplemente no podía-le escuche hacer una exclamación, parecía sorprendida

-¡¿C-casarse?! ¿Estás seguro de haberle dejado?-

-Se sobrepondrá, es una chica fuerte-esboce una sonrisa nostálgica

-Me dejas un poco preocupada...por Hanji-

Se hizo silencio en la plática, de repente me quedé sin nada más que decir, más que un par de palabras que luchaban por salir de mi garganta.

-Eren-le hable y mi voz sonó con más urgencia de la que me gustaría

-¿Si?-

-¿Podemos vernos?-las palabras salieron solas de mi boca

-¿Cuando y donde?-pregunto, sonaba ansiosa

-Ahora-le escuche reír

-¿Donde?-

-En el lugar donde nos vimos por primera vez-clave la vista en el suelo, recargándome de la pared

-Te veo-dijo ella haciéndome levantar la vista

-¿Qué?-comencé a mirar a todos lados, en su búsqueda, incluso, di un par de pasos hacia el café que estaba ahí cerca

-Te veo, esperándome-rió de nuevo

-Tu…-escuche un par de pasos a mis espaldas y volteé lentamente

-¿Esperaste mucho?-me pregunto con una sonrisa, guardando el móvil

-¿Estabas aquí?-pregunte sorprendido

-Da la casualidad de que estaba cerca-se colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, son un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas

-Hola-saludé con una sonrisa

-Hola-respondió sonriendo igual

Me acerqué, con cierto temor, estirando los brazos para envolverla en un abrazo aunque sentí miedo a que me rechazara-Te esperé por tanto tiempo-susurré cuando la sentí entre mi abrazo

-Te extrañe aún sin conocerte-me dijo correspondiéndome

Resultó que al final si estaríamos juntos… _Tarde…Sin daños a terceros_

**Que puedo decirles? Esta canción del señor Arjona tiene mucho significado para mi…trae muchos recuerdos consigo…y pensé que no era mala idea en hacer un oneshot con esta canción y con esta pareja :) espero les guste, un saludo, les agradezco de antemano n.n**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


End file.
